darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crawler
You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!" "But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed. The Crawler is the is the primary antagonist of Fable III's second half. It is first encountered after the Hero, along with Sir Walter Beck and Captain Ben Finn, are shipwrecked on the coast of Aurora. Ben Finn is separated from Walter and the Hero. While they are trying to figure out where they are, the Crawler begins to psychologically attack the group. When it first attacks Walter, it leaves him blind until the Aurorans find him and help him. Walter never seems to fully recover from the attack, and this seems to allow the Crawler to possess him later on. It is only seen in physical form a handful of times throughout the game, but its voice can be heard taunting the Hero and his/her allies during encounters with the Crawler and its "children." He is also a Antagonist in Beyond Light and Darkness and a Commandant of Shadowblood. What Role he will play in the series is unknown but he will play some part in the Odium Clan Arc and Pandora Arc, and finally the Sea of Chaos Arc. Appearance The Crawler appears to be a ghost-like being with no legs that tends to disappear and reappear as he pleases. Its body is small and thin in comparison to its head (though it's still a bit taller than a person, probably even taller if it didn't hunch over), which is oddly shaped. It has large eyes, spikes protruding from the top of its pale head, and a large, serrated looking mouth that stretches across all of the width of the head, which has 6 eye sockets lined up around the circumference. Personality The Crawler has the single-minded goal of destroying Albion, along with the rest of the world and consuming it with darkness, in which it prepares on doing so for six years. Personality wise, it appears to find everything weak or evil, and almost acts like it is doing the world a favour by destroying it. The Crawler is incredibly cruel and has no issue with possessing people to turn them against each other, or torturing people physically and psychologically. Interactions with Albion For some unknown reason, The Crawler came to the land of Aurora five years prior to the events of Fable III. A year later, King Logan visited Aurora and saw his entire escort wiped out by the Crawler. He was nearly killed himself, but was nursed back to health by the native Aurorans in City of Aurora. He promised to return and wipe out the Crawler, but never did. This was a turning point for him; it is revealed that Theresa told him that the Crawler would attack Albion and that he must prepare, leading him to make the decision to break his promises and become a tyrant. Four years later, The Hero of Brightwall also promise to help the Aurorans, to gain their support for your rebellion. However, this is mainly in the form of formally making Aurora part of your kingdom and providing guards. After The Battle for Albion, you have exactly one year in Bowerstone Castle to prepare for the inevitable attack by raising up to 6,500,000 gold coins to pay for an army to fight its minions. This is Challenging if you keep all of your promises, but is possible providing you personally save up enough money to help the treasury. When the Crawler attacks, you must fight your way through the Crawler's Children in Bowerstone Market (Fable III, at which point it possesses Walter Beck and becomes the final boss you must face. You defeat the Crawler fatally, but also at the cost of Sir Walter's own life. Beyond Light and Darkness History Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Chaos Arc Future Arc The Fall of Seraphims Arc The End is Nigh Arc Power The power he exerts over the darkness is very complex and substantial. He is able to look into people's hearts and minds, telling them what they don't want to hear and twisting their emotions around, usually into rage, fear, or depression, in a very similar way to Banshees from Fable II. In the desert, he continually mocks the player after you are forced to leave Walter. He possesses Walter's body and cries out "I'm blind!" before his voice twists to a taunting, mocking tone. Along with these, the Crawler can cast hallucinations in others at its mildest, and completely start to transform the landscape at its worst. In the final battle, the Bowerstone market soon begins to have small sand dunes appear, bodies are thrown up against glass, crates explode, and even block out the sun (on which Ben comments). In the Hero's fight against the now-possessed Walter, he will attack the Hero similarly to the Sentinel. Along with having the ability to possess bodies, it is said by The Crawler: "The lost sheep returns to the flock. No one can leave the darkness behind." and said by Walter that The Crawler has been inside of him the entire time after his encounter, meaning it can have a major influence over somebody who does not have the fortitude to resist. It can also have wisps possess inanimate objects such as Minions and Sentinels. Also any shadow that is summoned by the Crawler or Sentinel have wings, but are not seen flying Taunts In each of its appearances, the Crawler ceaselessly berates the Hero and his companions, its ranting, screaming voice echoing from the shadows. It taunts and mocks the Hero about the futility of his mission, and the darkness that will overwhelm the world. Some of these are listed below. "The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die." "It bleeds light and hope! It is such a beautiful sight!" "The Children hunger!" "Ah, the eyes are gone forever..." "We are coming. We will devour your kingdom." "There will be no bargains. There will be only darkness. The children command it!" "You will turn to moss and dust, and we will take the darkness into the world." "A great wave of darkness will cover your land. They will come for your king. Who would sit upon the throne of Albion?" "The darkness is inside you! You cannot escape it, it follows you everywhere!" "We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart." "He would have done anything for you, and now, he screams alone!" "Blindness is our gift to you. It is the most blessed state of being." "You have done such hurtful things. They will rejoice to see you dead." "Are you thinking of your loved ones? Are you thinking about how you will never see them again?" "Watch as we fly into your heart!" "You have done such hurtful things. Did you think I would not know? Did you think I would allow it?" "The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!" "Darkness will swallow you whole!" "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us... and all that is flesh and light shall die." "We are coming, for all those you wish to protect, all those you wish to control." "Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claw at on million eyes!" "Are you blind? Are you blind yet?!" "But you, too, wish for the black void... you tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." "Give in to the Darkness." "The Children must feed!" "You've brought hurt! The Children are angry!" "This Land is Ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!" "Did the Blind Seeress not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?" "The lightbringers come, but this is the kingdom of unlife now, THIS is the kingdom of death!"' "Death, beats it's wings for you." "We drink the sounds you give us. The cries of your young, the gurgle of a freshly ripped throat, we give thanks for your desperation." "You try to run away, but you are made of sand! You are coming apart between our fingers!" "Petals, falling into the river. You are the flowers the children will pick and cast into dead water." "You are tainted. The stain will never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..." "It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. Your heart, your lungs, your thoughts will all be blackened." "You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!" "But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." "The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now. Bodies can tear you asunder!" "He bleeds light and fades away. You should see it. It's a beautiful sight." "Do you wish to see our face?" "I only want to care for you. Am I not your father figure?" "You rule over a graveyard. Is that what you wanted?" "You are already dead inside. Join me in darkness." "I have killed so many of you already. Why fight me any longer?" "Why did you do this to me?" "You made us do it! You made us!" "We are the swarm!" "I am shadow... and death." "Crawl... Crawl!" "The children... I can't see the children!" "Our protector... our sentinel... an engine in the darkness!" "The Dark Guardian shall protect the children always!" "All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Darkness Incarnate Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Commandants Category:Fable